


《头条恋情》

by anxiaoqiankong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiaoqiankong/pseuds/anxiaoqiankong





	《头条恋情》

12.  
  
祝黎川说到做到，第二天一大早程琛是感受到屁股难受，硬生生被祝黎川给弄醒的。  
  
刚醒来就一股pleasure冲上头顶。

程琛有点后悔昨晚做的决定，这三个多月他迟早得被不停不歇的祝黎川给吸干。  
  
本以为一次就够了，快结束的时候，对方紧紧捏住程琛软/掉的‘小程琛’，戏谑地笑道：“这么快？”  
  
程琛没喝水，喉咙嘶哑得很：“祝黎川，我x你大爷。”  
  
被‘x大爷’的祝黎川皮笑肉不笑狠狠打在程琛屁/股上：“还挺精神的啊？”  
  
精神的程琛一直被干到话都说不出来，祝黎川才从他身体里出来，把人扛起来往浴室走：“累了？”  
  
程琛的声音更加嘶哑，嘴上不饶人：“祝黎川，我x你二大爷。”  
  
“看来还没累。”  
  
嘴硬的程琛被逼着跪在马桶盖上操/到腿软，终于放软了话：“祝黎川...我...别...别来了...我不...不行了”  
  
祝黎川弯下腰，看着程琛脸上的绯红，手上沾了白浊抹在他唇上，“不x我大爷了？”然后狠狠往前面一顶。  
  
程琛突然大叫，连忙求饶：“不草了...不草了...”  
  
祝黎川还是不放慢，一点一点勾着身下的人：“喊我什么？”  
  
“祝黎川...”  
  
‘啪’的一声，程琛的屁股被打得通红：“喊我什么？”  
  
“祝...老公，老公！”  
  
  



End file.
